The Love Journey : Remake
by Daownlyone
Summary: It's another Pokedex Meeting (Which inculdes a lot of messing around, being crasy, matchmaking, etc)! However, this time, will a series of special event get our favourite heroes together? What will we need to do to make this happen? Mainly Commoner, with Frantic, Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Agency.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Arrival

A/N- Sup people- if you're reading this, you probably read my original story, with the same name. Of course, this is still the same title, just a remake. I had to get rid of the last one 'cause it was too…. Quick… Oh well…

Anyways, this is the promised chapter I designed for Christmas….I cbs to post it then, so you can have an early Christmas present from me! I'm probably gonna make another fanfic for Christmas…. So for now, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

This fanfic is based three years after the Platinum arc.

* * *

Also I would like to thank Ranger Belle for your support. It's well appreciated. I'd like to also thank xHadesChildx for being my awesome beta reader.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe or Pokémon in any way. But if I did, I would make Pokespe replace the anime….

* * *

Dia's POV

The sea waves crashed against the ship. Dia shivered as the freezing wind blew onto him, looking up to the sky, where the snowflakes danced around him, developing around his shoulders. Three years. That was how long it had been since the time he had entered the Distortion World. He gave a slight sigh. In those three years, he had improved a lot….

He looked at his set of badges, one of which he had to defeat his best friends for. Dia smiled at the thought of Pearl, and how he had become a normal gym leader, following the footsteps of his senior and hero, Green.

Dia, on the other hand, had aimed for higher. After discovering how much he needed to be stronger, he had realised that he already had it in him…. And hence he began his intensive training with Riley. Along the way, he learnt to battle, capture and hatch. Talking about capturing…

Dia looked at his two newest Pokémon, a Lucario (nicknamed Rio), a Magmator (nicknamed Magma) and a Staraptor (nicknamed Tora). Releasing Gigi, Tung and Rotom was hard, but he had to do it. Keeping legendaries… That wasn't a good idea. He grimaced as he rubbed the injury that had happened last year while training Rotom, feeling the scarred shape. As for Tung…. The Poketech company need him more...

Despite the fact most people only keep six in a team, he had seven, but he didn't care. Only in official battles, did he keep a single Pokémon on his substitute.

He snapped out of his thoughts as the ship rocked onto the harbour of Canalave. The leader of the Sinnoh Pokedex holders and the latest champion of Sinnoh stepped out into the harbour.

* * *

Red's POV

Red yawned as he watched Crystal and Gold fight over the last piece of sushi. The snowflakes were softly drifting down from the sky, twirling around. Red heaved a sigh as he waited for the ship to finally land in Canalave.

He watched the various dexholders' did their daily antics. That is to say, messing around. And argue, A LOT. He sighed as he watched the only peaceful person who was currently fishing silently. Blue (Who was currently trying to get Green to take her to dinner) looked at Red staring at Yellow. Giggling, she walked up to Red.

"Red dear….. you were looking at Yellow just then, weren't you?" She said, ignoring the murmurs of "pesky woman".

Red's eyes were glazed over and he quietly responded. "Huh? No I wasn't ~~~ I Don't know what you're talking about ~~~"

Green facepalmed. "Red, you leave yourself an easy target you know…"

Blue was currently fangirling "OMG! That's SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SWEET!" She gushed.

Silver, who was getting bored of watching the couple fight over a piece of sushi, walked over to Blue. "Sis… you should calm yourself…"

But it was too late. Blue had fainted over the situation (how often did she get a SpecialShipping moment?) and was now on the deck. Red quickly snapped out of his daydream and sighed. Looked like today was going to be a long day…. He quickly sneaked a look at the still sleeping girl and sighed. _"I wonder when I get to confess…"_

Without another word, he watched Green scoop Blue up into his arms and take her into her room.

* * *

Ruby POV

Ruby lead Sapphire to his room.

"Sissy Boy! Where are you taking me?"

He remained silent until they reached his room. He sighed. "Look Sapphire…. There's something I need to confess…"

Sapphires' heart started racing. Is it… Was it…?

Ruby swallowed. "I…. Uhhhhh….. Um….. Like…."

Just then, Gold and Crystal burst into the room. "IT'S MY SUSHI!" Gold was screaming, until he saw the couple, awkwardly staring at them.

"S-s-sorry… Are we in the way?" Crystal stammered.

There was an awkward silence, and it ended with crystal and gold sheepishly moving out the door.

* * *

MEANWHILE

Blue screamed in frustration. Green, who had been dragged ther, casually stuffed his fingers in his ears."Pesky woman." He said.

Blue gave a snort of annoyance, and returned to spying on the other couples.

* * *

A/N- I realised the previous idea wasn't gonna work, so I changed it. This was remade.

Tell me what you thought about this! BY REVIEWING!

JUST PRESS THE BUTTON! AND WRITE THINGS! PREFERABLY NO HATE OR FLAMES!

Well, I'll see you next chapter….

Daownlyone


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n- YO! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was pretty busy this week, so I didn't have that much time to write Fanfics… ah well… Merry late Christmas and HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY SILVER! Oh, AND happy new years :P

Reviews:

xHadesChildx: Thanks for BETA READING! And fixing my horrible grammar :p

Ranger Belle: There was a reason I had to restart this… all well :p

Yami no Paladin: Thanks for the heads up :D

PokeFan: This is it :D

NyanAgencyShipper0943: yep, I changed it, it IS better :p. Sorry about that though …

: Well, TBH, the amount of special shippy moments ARE SO LIMITED! So I figured if one ever happened so openly, she WOULD faint… And as for the rest same as above :D

* * *

Disclaimer: YOU ALREADY KNOW I DON"T OWN IT

Dia: Yeah, yeah! If he did, he would've made commoner canon!

Me: WOAH! What are YOU doing here?

Dia: I'm breaking the forth wall :D

Me: How did you do that emoticon…

Dia: Huh… I don't know :P

Me: Well, besides that, let's start!

* * *

Diamond POV

Diamond hesitated, his hand hovering over the doorbell of the Berlitz Mansion. It had been 6 months since he last saw Platina, 4 months since he saw Pearl, and 1 year since he saw any other Dexholder. He took a deep breath and pressed the button. There was a moments wait, and Sebastian opened the door.

"Who's ther- SIR DIAMOND!" He said in shock.

Diamond gave a small smile."Hello Sebastian. It's been 6 months already, hasn't it?"

"You should visit us more often! Sir Pearl and Lady Berlitz have missed you! Especially Lady Berlitz…"

Diamond sighed."I've been extremely busy with all the trainers coming in to battle me. A large majority of them don't even know the which end of a pokéball is which!"

Sebastian chuckled."Now, now, Sir Diamond, not EVERYONE can be as good as you."

Diamond smiled."I suppose."

Sebastian clapped his hand and said."Anyways, Sir Pearl, Sir Red and his friends are yet to come. Would you like to rest in a room?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could see Platina"

Sebastian nodded "Very well. Lady Berlitz is in her room, researching, if I remember correctly…"

Diamond nodded, and preceded to go to Platina's room.

Knocking slightly, he opened the door, only to find her asleep, her head on the table, snoring slightly.

Dia smiled as he stroked her hair out of her face. She hadn't changed that much in six months, but it was still pleasant to see her. Scooping her out of the chair, he tucked her into her bed. Smiling, he pulled out a chair and sat down, looking over her… (A/n- NO, THIS IS NOT TWILIGHT, Dia IS DOING THIS FOR AFFECTIONATE AND HE DOESN'T SPARKLE)

* * *

Platina POV

Platina blinked, rubbing her eyes. She was in her bed… wait. Last time she was doing her research… Groggily getting up, she got out of her bed, only to find Dia, asleep on his chair, snoring quite loudly. Platina smiled. It had been ages since she last saw him, so she was quite happy to see him. Also, her heart was experiencing that mini earthquake that usually appeared whenever she saw him.

"Dia…" she whispered, trying to wake him up. Dia continued snoring.

"Dia!" she said, slightly louder than before. Bo reaction.

"DIAMOND!" She yelled, successfully waking the boy.

"Y-y-yes Riley, I'm getting up, please don't splash the cold wat-" he quickly stumbled, before realising where he was. Sheepishly grinning, he smiled at Platina and said, "Oh… Hey, Platina."

Platina was giggling at his response, before replying, "It's been awhile, Dia." She simply stated.

Dia grinned, "You haven't changed a lot, Platina."

She also smiled. "At first I thought you've changed a little, but it seems the boy that loves eating, cooking and sleeping is still here."

"Heh…"

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Dia broke it, taking of his hat, "Well, since it HAS been awhile, why don't we go for a dance?" he said with a smirk.

Platina blushed slightly, and got out of her bed. "You've certainly grown more bold, though."

Getting up, they starting slowly dancing, until….Platina had to trip, and land on her bed, with her on top. Blushing furiously, they were about to push each other off, when…. Pearl, of course had to choose that time to enter.

"Dia~ Platina~ We have to-" Pearl stared at them.

"W-w-wait, Pearl, it's not what you think!" Dia quickly stammered.

"Eheheheh… Ummmmm….. I'll let you two do….. Errr….. whatever you want….. if you get what I mean." He said winking,

Blushing even more, they quickly released each other, and quickly exited the room to the reunion.

* * *

A/n- Well, sorry people for the UBERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRR Long update. From now on, I'll be updating more frequently ( I hope).

Well, see you next time.

Dia: Yeah! See ya next time!

Me: Well, to be honest, I thought It might have turned into a lemon -3-

Dia: Ehhhhhhh? Ehhhhhhhh? WHAT?

Me: Whatever… See you next time :P


End file.
